The truth
by sarahrina
Summary: Amy is Sonic's slave as Sonic is a king and isn't a normal king hedgehog. What happens when Amy finds out the truth about Sonic?
1. My life

Amy-17

Sonic-18

Knuckles-19

Tails-17

Amy walked the halls of the huge castle, she roamed. This was not her castle though. It was sonic's, while amy was sonic's slave. As sonic's friends Tails and Knuckles rarely came over to hang out with him. I always went and did sonic's orders. He did always seem to act weird. Especially weird around me. Today was sunday...The sun was shining brightly as i woke up at 8:00 A.M. I quickly got dressed in my normal clothes sonic gave me.

I never knew he was ever formal. Even though sonic was a king, that did mean he was special and important but i never knew he was formal..I walked out of my room and knocked on sonic's door slowly as i heard nothing. I did so again and again heard nothing. I walked in to find sonic sleeping on his bed. I slowly walked over to him and tapped him as he moved over. I tapped him again as he was still asleep.

I quietly said "Sonic. Wake up.", as he groaned and got up almost hitting me in the head with his as if i didn't move. "You just HAD to wake me up this early didn't you slave?" He asked sarcasticly. I sighed and replied trying to ignore his slave comment, "You told me to wake you up early." "When did i do that?" He asked, i sighed again trying to control the confusion and anger he had everytime i woke his sleepy butt up.

"Last night when you were drunk. Try not to drink so much, sonic." I said as he slapped me on the side of the face. "Don't tell me what to do, slave. I tell you what to do. Its not the other way around." He growled as he got up and headed for his wardrobe quickly opening it. I sighed as i walked out rubbing my cheek as the red hand mark stayed on my face, and walked down the long stair way going down a short one on the left side of it walking down the hall way into the kitchen.

I started making his pancakes as i heard him run downstairs to the table already ready for breakfast. "Hurry up." He groaned as his stomach growled. "I'm trying to sonic. Just don't get your panties in a twist." I said, he growled and replied "I don't have panties like you. I have big boxers to hold my big member." I blushed a little at what he said as i walked out and put down his pancakes with syrup and butter on them as i poured him orange juice.

"Alright. Now go do my laungry." He huffed as he chowed down his pancakes. I walked back up the stairs and into a door on the side of mine. I started to do his landry as i heard a door slam open. "Sonic!" I heard tails and knuckles yell as they walked in. Why do they have to come over today? I said in my mind sighing as i continued doing his landry. When i was done i walked down the stairs hearing video game sounds from the living room.

I walked in seeing them all playing video games, "What now?" I asked as sonic huffed as tails said "Hey." Like knuckles did the same. "Hmmm...Sit over here and watch us do video games." Sonic replied as i groaned and plopped down beside him as they continued to play. "Is this all i do?" I asked, "Yes. Yes it is." He said chuckling a little bit. "I think we might beat the high score." Tails said happily. "Try again." Knuckles huffed pointing to the new high score on the game.

"Why do we have this on internet anyways?" Tails asked. "So we can kick peoples ass." Knuckles said chuckling. "True..True." Sonic said continuing to press the buttons on the controls. Then we all heard knuckles phone go off with the song teach me how to dougie start playing.

'They be like Smoove (what?)  
>Can u teach me how to dougie?<br>You know why?  
>'Cause all da bitches love me (aye! )<br>All I need is a beat that's super bumpin'

As knuckles answers it and starts talking as tails and sonic stare at him still talking on the phone. Knuckles then said "Bye." as he hung up. "Tails we gatta go." He said. "So soon?" Sonic groaned. "I'm afraid so." Knuckles said getting up with tails waving goodbye slamming the door closed with them leaving. 


	2. How could a day start and end?

Sonic got up and walked up stairs huffing leaving me there on the floor alone. I got up and started walking up the stairs hearing his door slam. I started walking past his door as i heard him moaning. I slowly got the intersted side of me as i slowly peaked inside as i saw sonic masterbating! I heard his light moans turn into slight chants. I was suprised of that he said "Oh amy...Your a master..Suck harder..." as i slowly leaned foward listening and watching...I slowly got more focus on his member. It was so big...and so long..

I slowly got aroused at his chants and moans. I started masterbating myself outside the door. I started moaning a little as my womenhood was really wet as i continued masterbating. I leaned foward a little too look more as i fell foward flat down as he jumped and stared at me blushing. "I-I-Uhm, i was just-" I started as he kept staring at me as i noticed i still had my finger up me. I quickly blushed as i tried to hide myself.

"Need help?" He asked smirking. I blushed more, I was frozen stiff not knowing what to do or say, as he was walking towards me. He was now infront of me still having no clothes on. He grabbed me as he carried me, and slowly set me onto his bed. "S-Sonic, i-i-" I tried to talk but i felt his lips touch mine. His lips were so soft and smooth..I kissed back as we both moaned.

We then broke apart gasping for air, but that didn't take long for him to dodge back in fighting my tounge with his. Our tounges twirl as sonic and me moan with pleasure as sonic holds me closer still having his tounge battle with mine. I still kiss back in pleasure as his tounge takes over as my tounge hides as he licks all around as we both break apart despreatly gasping for air.

He then smirks as he tears my clothes off as he licks his fangs, his eyes deep red with lust and want as i never saw them before. He starts sucking on my left breast nipple licking all around as i moan with pleasure. "Oh sonic! Don't stop!" I moan with more lust. I never felt like this before.

He starts sucking and licking my right breast nipple as he twirls his tounge all around it and sucking on it like the worlds ending. "Ohhh sonic..." I moan as he purrs with more want. He stops as i wimper but he stares into my eyes. He dodges down and starts licking on my clit with such care.

I moan with pleasure as i call out his name as he continues to purr with more want. "Sonic!" I moan as he continues as he jams his finger in me pumping in and out with such speed. "Sonic!" I scream once more as he continues. I then yelp as preasure goes on his finger as stuff drips down. He licks his finger as he purrs again.

"You taste so good ames..." He smirks. I giggle as i reply "I know my sonikiku." I said. He then kisses me as we both moan with pleasure battling with our tounges. I continue to kiss back as he does the same. He twirls his tounge with mine as he wins once again.

I finally find my inner self as i push him away and fall onto the floor. "Whats wrong?" He asks. "I can't do this..I'm sorry..." I said grabbing my clothes and running out his door and into mine. I got dressed as i jumped onto my bed thinking about the past events that just happend.

"How did i do that..I just...Fell into his spell...and...why was his eyes red? and why did he have fangs? I have a feeling...this isn't his whole story.." I said to my self staring at the ceiling. "Maby i should talk to him later..Yeah. That'd be good..." I said to myself again.

I got up and walked out carefully not being heard by sonic, as i walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I started to read a magazine i bought yesterday as i watched the tv at the same time also. It was kinda hard though. I just kept glancing at the tv and glanced back at my magazine continueing to read it.

About a 30 minutes pass as i start to watch tv. I haden't noticed sonic walked down and started watching me dance to the theme song and sing to it. He got a erection quickly as he kept watching me bounce up and down still singing. When i was done i sat down and started watching the tv.

Sonic sat next to me as i froze not knowing what to say to him because of the past events about before. "Hey ames..." He wispers into my ear that sends chills down my spine. "H-Hey...Uhm...Sonic..I'm sorry about earlier." I said trying to sort things out.

"Its alright. Its not your fault." He says putting his arm around me and holding me close as i blush. "S-Sonic, i'm sorry we just- can't be like this." I said slowly as i push him away lightly. "Hmph." He growls trying to kiss me as i push him off the couch. "Sonic!" I yell at him. He lunges at me holding me to the couch as he pulls my clothes off.

"Sonic no!" I yell but he growls and takes his big member out. He steddys himself as he trys to put it into me. "Sonic please stop.." I wimper starting to cry. He shoves it into me as i scream in pain as blood drips down his member from my women hood. He starts to fuck me slowly as the blood continues to drip out then he fucks me with great speed. I felt so much pain. He goes down and licks the blood away purring.

I try to protest but he kisses me still going with great speed. His eyes glow red as his fangs nip at the bottom of my lip. Suddenly the pain disappears with great pleasure! I try to denie it of how hes raping me but i just can't..It feels so good..I start to moan bucking my hips wanting more. He chuckles as he still goes. "Sonic...Faster...Harder..More..." I moan. "Theres the ames i want.." He says chuckling as he goes more harder and more faster.

I feel like im going to explode of how much pleasure im in. It feels so good! "Don't stop! Don't stop!" I yell as i feel something. Stuff comes out going down his big member but he dosen't stop. He keeps going wanting to do the same INSIDE me. "S-Sonic, b-b-but i'll-" "I know my rose. And i WANT it to happen." He says doing a sexy growl. I feel something grow inside me again as i scream in pleasure at i release like he does to but he dosen't stop!

"Sonic, i think we should-" I try to say but he continues as he replies. "I can't stop ames..It feels so good." He moans. "It feels good...I know sonic...Lets never stop..." I said. "Mhm..." He moans more as he continues as my pussy makes a weird squishy noise. I cum again as he does to. Maby we should stop..B-But i won't let it...He continues to do so with MUCH MUCH greater speed and force. I feel like hes going to rip me apart! "Ohhh ames!" He howls. He cums once more. I feel so full...3 Shots...he slowly goes to a stop as i do a small wimper as he takes it out.

The stuff drips out as i breath heavy, and so does he. I thought it was the end, but it was not the end..Not at all. He made me suck on his member. It tasted good, ..but i needed to stop..I try'd to pull away but he pushes my head down. I was afraid he'd release soon so i tried to pull away once more but he pushes my head down making me take it all in.

I swallow it all as i feel abused. A abused slave. Hmph. How about that. We both felt exhausted as we just fell asleep on the couch then and there. How could a day start and end just like that?


	3. Crazy Life

I woke up to find myself in the same position i was in last night. I groaned as i turned over to the otherside to find a note. I got up and grabbed it as i slowly read it.

_Note_

_Amy, I am deeply sorry for what happend last night..I just couldn't control my self, another side of me got out. Well, thats not really what thats all about, got off task. Please accept my apologize, If you don't I really don't blame you ames._

_Note end_

As i finished reading the note i repeated the words in my mind, 'I just couldn't control myself, another side of me got out'. "What does he mean 'another side'?" I wisper to myself. As i folded the peice of paper I ran up into my room to put it in a long rectangle box from under my bed with other things in it. I put it away as i grabbed a small book from under my pillow.

It was a light violet color with the word _Diary_ in pink sparkly glitter on it with the words _Amy_ right blow it in the same sparkles. I opened it up as i wrote the date of yesterday and started writing in it about yesterday, i then closed it and put it back away. I got ontop of my bed as i crawled under my silk covers.

I slowly dreft off to dream land for taking a nap early in the morning. It was 6:00 A.M. after all..

When i then woke up i looked over to my clock to see it was 12:00 A.M. 'Why didn't sonic wake me up?' I said in my mind. I got out the covers and took a soothing shower in my bathroom. I went to the bathroom, and then got dressed in my clothes. I walked out of my room to see sonic no where.

I walked down the stair case to see sonic walking across the hall way. I rushed beside him as he just kept walking, so i did too. "Sonic, It's ok." I said, he just kept walking and not looking at me in the eye but spoke. "Its not ok. I hurt you." He said.

"N-No, it IS ok sonic." I said again, he then looked at me with a angry face and growled lowly. "Its not ok! I hurt you!" He screamed at me. "All you did was take my virginity and make me pregnant.." I wisperd blushing a little at the words 'Virginity' and 'Pregnant'. "I didn't want to make you pregnant! Your just my slave! Nothing more!" He yelled as he stormed off leaving wind blow on me almost knocking me to the floor.

"Just a slave? Sonic.." I wisperd as i got to a wall and slide down it having tears go down my face. "Fine- If i'm just a slave, then i'll forget sonic. Yeah, i'll forget him. I'm just his stupid slave! I'll go find another guy. I'll always be sonic's 'Slave' and 'nothing more'!" I got up wiping the tears away and ran out the door to the outdoors.

I continued running..I didn't stop. I just kept hearing my foot steps running and the wind blowing on my face and making the leaves on the tree's rustle. I ran for about a little longer and came to a stop at a big tree in the forest. "This big tree. It's mine..The one i saw when i was a little girl.." I wisperd climbing up it as the big view looked magnificent.

The wind continued to have my hair dancing with the wind, as i took in the view. I stared at the clouds going by..But then i heard a rustle. Before i looked all around me, a hedgehog jumped out of nowhere that was black and had red eyes and sharp fangs. It jumped on me as i tried to scream but it coverd my mouth.

It got ontop of me as it riped my clothes to shreads. A deep scent hit the hedgehog as he put his member in me. It felt good...I did need a new guy..He started fucking my brains out. I moaned in pleasure, he got me up as he sat down and mashed me down over and over again on his big member as he massaged my breasts and made out with me.

Before i knew it something hit the black hedgehog sending me flying in the air, i felt as if i was going to die but a blue bur grabbed me running off with me. I held on tightly to the hedgehog. When we stopped i noticed we were at the castle. I looked at the hedgehog noticing it was sonic, but with red eyes and sharp fangs.

"S-Sonic..I thought i was just your slave? I was just perfect with-" I said but i felt him kiss me roughly carrying me upstairs into my room. He lay'd be down onto the bed as he spoke gently. "Amy, never, ever do that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..The truth is..I love you..The master isn't supposed to love the slave, but i just fell in love with you."

"You love me..? Sonic...But whats with the..Sharp fangs and red eyes?" I asked curisly. "I'm a...Vampire." He said. I joked out a soft laugh. "I'm not joking!" He protested. "So...The Truth is, your in love with me..And your a vampire..A sexy vampire hedgehog dad..How sexy." I did a soft sexy growl. He chuckled.

"So. I guess we need names then. And we need to count." He said smiling. "Yeah." I replied.

_12 Years later..._

"Mommy!" A little pink hedgehog said jumping up and down. "Shush Amanda, Josh is trying to sleep." I said holding a small light blue baby boy. "MOMMY!" A pink and blue mixed hedgehog said running up to me as josh started crying. "Sonic! Take care of Zell!" I yelled as sonic came in picking up the pink and blue mixed hedgehog.

"And take Amanda also." I replied as he walked out with the little pink hedgehog and pink and blue mixed one. "Now...Shhhh little josh.." I wisperd to the little blue hedgehog in my arms. The little baby then fell asleep as i put him in the craddle. I walked out going into my room to find sonic in my bed with roses around the bed.

"Happy anniversary babe." He said smoothly. I giggled cutely as i jumped ontop of him.

What a crazy life..


End file.
